The Story Of Cinnvext Valentine
by Cinnvext Valentine
Summary: Cinnvext Valentine, a Saiyan/Kryptonian raised on the planet Vegeta, gets transported by his father to a planet called "Spira"
1. Prolouge

I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy X, , or Dragon Ball Z. Except this story... I know, sucks doesn't it?

Enjoy.

The Story of Cinnvext Valentine

by

Vince

Prologue

"Mommy!" A small boy with a brown tail cried helplessly as he watched his mother being mercilessly beaten to death by a lizard type creature. There was a man laying in the corner, a smaller green rock oddly weighing him down...

"Please Frieza please!" The mother yelled as she was taking brutal punches to her pretty face by the massive power of this one named Frieza.

"S-stop." The boy said shakily, tears pouring down his face.

Frieza just laughed at him, and kneed his mother in the nose, breaking it.

"Stop now!" The boy said more loudly and aggresively.

"Cinnvext..." The mother tried to say, but it was muffled. Cinnvext could tell her mouth was full of blood, she spit most of it out on the floor.

"Come on now, little man do something about it!!" Frieza taunted, he started throttling the neck of the poor woman.

"Stop Now!" Cinnvext yelled.

"hmhmhm...now on to your kryptonian father... " Frieza chuckled. there was an ominous crack, and the mother lay on the floor, dead. her neck oddly twisted.

Tears started to pour down more rapidly on Cinnvext's face. He clenched his fists tightly together, blood started to pour down from them.

"...Mommy?" He said to the body laying on the floor, as if she would spring back to life at any moment, smiling and reassuring him that everything will be alright. But a second part of his mind told him, that, it would not happen.

"Dad!!!" He looked to the man in the corner for reassurance, but all he heard were pained groans.

"…You will die." Were the only three words that came out of Cinnvext's mouth before he started to change.

It was like his whole body went into overdrive. A golden aura started to form around him. In his mind he could feel massive amounts of power starting to come to him, and at first, it was overwhelming. Cinnvext struggled to remember who he was.

The golden aura seemed to spread through every inch of his body, turning his hair gold, but his eyes turned into a light blue. His muscles started to shape themselves, giving his small body the build of an athlete. He screamed as the last of the power came to him, and he punched himself in the face to bring back some sense of reality.

Surely this power couldn't be real.

"Oho, so it is true." Frieza said. "…The legendary Super Saiyan."

Frieza's minions that were in the room with them started to run away, screaming as machines that they wore on their eyes to determine strength fizzled and created small explosions.

"Frieza...You killed my mother...you hurt my father with that strange stone…I will kill you even if i die trying." Things seemed far away to him, like he was watching through a television screen. He could hear around him and feel what was going on, but things just seemed like he was dreaming.

"Well, Well, little man lets just see what you got before you start to talk big." Frieza responded with a smirk, but inside, he was scared. How could a boy of only around 4 have more power than him? It was…Impossible. He was a monkey…

Cinnvext suddenly charged at him, a fist flying into Frieza's face.

Frieza was thrown back into the wall behind him, and where he landed, a purple energy blast emitted.

"Death beam!" Frieza yelled as it flew, Cinnvext barely moved out of the way in time to avoid it.

He countered by charging him again, throwing him face first into the floor. Cinnvext then grabbed him by the leg and lifted half of him up. as short as frieza was, he was still taller than the avenging toddler.

Cinnvext then proceeded to throw all the energy blasts he had at friezas face instinctively, he didn't even know what he was doing. He finished up with a large one, knocking Frieza into the open outdoors. Cinnvext flew at him, but was knocked back by an energy blast that frieza threw at him.

"You insect! I'm only playing with you!!! Do you really think that this is my limit?!?" Frieza then started to grow, his height and his power. He also emmited an aura not unlike Cinnvext's, except it was purple. He was now 4 times Cinnvext's height, with menacing horns protruding from his head.

"Ha ha ha. Now the real fight begins." His voice was now much deeper, but still held traces of the one prior.

"Dieeeeee!!" Cinnvext yelled as he charged at Frieza. He punched him in the stomach, causing him to bend over, where Cinnvext took a knee to his chin.

"Argh!" He yelled, Frieza then recoiled, punching Cinnvext in the face, who flew back instantly.

"I will not be beaten by a stupid monkey!!" He yelled, shooting another death beam at Cinnvext. This time it connected, hitting him in the arm.

"Damn!" Cinnvext said as it hit, causing Cinnvext to spiral in mid-air.

Cinnvext Shot an energy blast into the ground with his good arm, sending him sky high, where he gained balance, flying at Frieza full speed ahead.

He hit frieza in the jaw, but before frieza could fly back Cinnvext grabbed his arm, then bit as hard as he could, tearing a huge chunk of flesh out of it.

"Damn monkey!" Frieza yelled, elbowing Cinnvext in the head, then sending a massive energy blast at it soon afterwards.

When the dust cleared, Cinnvext wasn't there at all.

Puzzled, Frieza looked around everywhere but behind him.

"Im here." He heard Cinnvext say before receiving a blow to his sides that would have crushed a mountain, Frieza fell to his knees.

"Damn you..." He said angrily.

"Well if level 2 isn't enough, than its time for 3." He then chuckled maniacally, standing back up, then turning to face Cinnvext.

"Your lucky kid. no one has EVER seen me change twice, and lived to tell about it. What you are about to witness is a fate worse than death!!" He screamed.

"You can't transform again." Cinnvext replied, attempting to get on his nerves.

Frieza looked taken aback. "yes I can you brat!"

"no."

"Yes!"

"no!"

"YES!!!"

"Well if you can then wheres your orange?" Cinnvext said, smirking. The perfect distraction.

Frieza blinked at him, puzzled. Cinnvext used this time to attack him full force with another energy blast. a massive one.

When the smoke cleared, Frieza had completely changed.

where the 7 foot giant stood there was now a slightly smaller, more freakishly looking thing with an elongated skull.

"What the...Hey freak! Where did Frieza go!?" Cinnvext said. "I am Frieza, you miniscule rodent." Frieza's voice was different now too, it was high pitched and it reminded Cinnvext of some girls he had seen on t.v, except it had a hint of man to it.

Suddenly where Frieza was there was nothing, and a voice was heard above Cinnvext.

"Im a hundred times stronger than before."

Frieza flew down, concentrating the energy in his hand so that the outline of it so it was as sharp and as durable as the hardest of metal. He attempted to scythe off Cinnvext's head, who rolled at the last second, but it still hit his face, creating a gash On his cheek. Frieza then used his momentum to elbow Cinnvext back.

He flew at least 50 feet before Frieza appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the hair, and throwing him directly up.

he flew up 70 feet before being knocked back down to the ground.

Cinnvext knew he had to escape, or he wouldn't be leaving here alive.

He just had to create the perfect diversion.

He quickly threw a weak energy blast at frieza, (he still needed some energy to escape.)

Frieza, being as arrogant as he is, didn't avoid it. He wanted his enemy to know how helpless he was.

But as soon as the smoke cleared and Frieza could see again, Cinnvext was gone.

Frieza's prey had escaped.


	2. Chapter 1, 12 Years later

I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy X, , or Dragon Ball Z. Except this story... I know, sucks doesn't it?

Enjoy.

The Story of Cinnvext Valentine

by

Vince

Chapter 1, 12 years later…

An adolescent with a brown monkey tail was running from a group of soldiers. He appeared to have stolen something, and killed quite a few people along the way. He had a Big ruby wrapped in cloth, and he had blood all over him.

He was tan-skinned with black hair and blond tips that he found always standing up no matter how hard he had tried to stick it down. He often wore a white beany because of this. But now was not the case. He had strong, yet boyish facial features, with very unique eyes. One, his left, was a striking blue. While the other was a very red red.

He had a black and yellow zippable hoodie on, yellow at the zipper and black as the basic color, with brown beads that hung from the strings. He kept it unzipped. The hoodie was sleeveless, and he wore a red shirt underneath, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a tattoo on the back of his neck where it said an abbreiviation of his name. Cin, in bold white letters.

He was also wearing, on his hands, white gloves with the fingers cut off. The type that would protect your knuckles from getting hurt if you were to punch someone.

On his lower body he was wearing black cargo shorts with red trimmings. There was a hole in the back just large enough so that his tail could fit out. The shorts went just below his knees, and for footwear he had white sneakers, that looked a little too big for him.

"Come back here Cinnvext! You won't get away this time!" One of the soldiers yelled after the teen as they launched concentrated forms of energy from their hands at him, Cinnvext dodging just barely.

"Ha! You guys are getting worse. Has that special corp you set up against me done nothing?" Cinnvext taunted, he quickly kicked up the dirt from underneath his feet, sending it straight at the soldier's eyes.

The soldiers, momentarily blinded, bumped into eachother and fell to the ground. Cinnvext used this opportunity to run into an allyway, evading pursuit.

After a couple hours of dodging and ducking through the streets, evading all who saw him, and massacring the few who did, he arrived at his home. It wasn't much, just a small apartment, but this ruby was going to change all that. He walked in, and sat at his small wooden table with the single rusted chair in the small kitchen of his small apartment. "Lo and behold," He said to no one in particular. "…The ruby of the deceased Queen."

He surveyed the medium sized gem. It could easily fit in the palm of his hand, but it would sell for MILLIONS on the black market. Sure, he'd done this kind of stuff before, but he rarely stole. It was, mostly, just killing innocents. He had developed a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress disorder from his encounter with Frieza 12 years ago.

He would be fine, doing whatever it was he would be doing, until something would remind him of the event. Whether it was a womans voice that sounded like his mothers, or a laugh that sounded like Friezas, to even the color green. He would turn, and kill everyone around. If he had a guess, he would say he's killed around an eighth of the population. In response, King Vegeta had put a very large bounty on his head, and created the A.T.C, or Anti Threat of Cinnvext.

The ATC was comprised of hundreds of elites, all actively searching for him all hours of the day. It also didn't help that he was the man Frieza wanted most. So, Cinnvext was a very wanted guy.

The only way he was able to get his apartment was by using a fake name, and paying the rent anonymously. Double the cost, of course, to prevent any unwanted questions.

So he sat there, the ruby glimmering in the light that shone from the bulb on the ceiling. After confirming that it was real, he put it in a drawer in a coffee table. The same one an old-style Television was sitting on. He then layed down on the holey matress that he called his "bed," and was asleep almost instantly.

*****************************************************************************

In his throne, on the planet he preferred most, Frieza had just about had it. For twelve years he had been patient in finding the boy, but that patience was wearing thin. Part of him wanted to just blow the entire planet of apes to hell, but they were his main source of money. There had to be SOME way that he could get his hands on the boy. Apparently donating large amounts to their "ATC" foundation wasn't enough, Insolent fools. He was almost starting to believe the rumors that they were purposely letting him get away in some blind hope that one day the boy would be able to defeat him. Foolish thoughts…or was it?

He summoned his servant, and told him to alert his crew to ready the ship. _To hell with it_, He thought. _Im just going to blow their planet to kingdom come_. 15 minutes later, Frieza was sitting in a different throne, this time one with a nice view of the stars. The anchor was aweigh, they will arrive at midday tommorow.


	3. Chapter 2, Rememberence

I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy X, , or Dragon Ball Z. Except this story... I know, sucks doesn't it?

Enjoy.

The Story of Cinnvext Valentine

by

Vince

Chapter 2, Revelation.

Cinnvext awoke with a yawn at around 9:00, sitting up and stretching. He got up, and confirmed the ruby was still in the coffee table. Scratching his side, he poured himself some sugary cereal and ate sleepily. _Today's the day everythings going to change,_ He told himself. Excited, he ate a bit faster.

After he finished his cereal, he got up, put on a cloak and mask, and walked out his door. As soon as he got down the three flights of stairs into the lobby, he knew something was wrong. He could hear voices, and they were saying his name.

"Sir, I've told you. We have had confirmed reports of Cinnvext being seen entering this building, just last night." A man in a black uniform said to a elderly man sitting behind a wooden counter, he had the letters ATC in big white letters over his heart.

_Shit,_ Cinnvext told himself. He quickly ran back up the stairs, hearing the old man say something about not having any money, and ran back to his room. He opened up the drawer to the coffee table, and pocketed the ruby. He ran over to his window, a whopping 3 feet away, and slid the curtain back a little so he could see out of it. He had a perfect view of the front door.

There were 7 men standing around the building, making sure no one got in…or out. There were also around 5 people flying around the roof and around the windows, looking in each one. Not good.

He knew it was only a matter of time before they got to his, so he had to come up with a plan, fast. He had a cardboard cut out of a famous movie star, so he grabbed that and dressed it in an overcoat and a hat that he had laying around.

Slowly, he opened up the window and aimed carefully. "Up here!!!" He yelled, and threw it as far as he can out the window. He felt elation as he saw it fly at least a mile or two. As he expected, they all flew after it, screaming their heads off. Even the man in the lobby came out and took pursuit.

Not needing them anymore, he took off his cloak and mask, and after the ATC members were far enough away, he went out his window and over the roof, flying in the opposite direction as the cardboard cut-out.

He flew out of the city, and deep into the mountains. Cinnvext knew where he was going. He arrived at a small abandoned house, the shingles falling off, the windows busted and the door off its hinges.

_I haven't been here in almost 12 years…_He commented to himself. Cinnvext was home, and it looked just like the last time he remembered. He walked inside the front door, and looked around reminiscently. The last time he was here was when he came back, soon after he escaped from Frieza. He tried to fix it up, he tried to live here again, but he wasn't able to. Every time he would walk in a different room he would cry.

Sitting in a half-broken chair in what used to be the kitchen, he remembered when Frieza came.

It was around 10:00 10:30 at night, and it was past his bedtime. He was sitting by the fireplace with his mother, making marshmellows. He could almost remember the smell of her hair, just how HAPPY he had felt then.

His father was getting more wood, when the windows suddenly busted as there was a huge collision just outside. Cinnvext's father ran to the door to look outside when it suddenly burst off. Then there was a greenish glow, and his father fell to the floor, utterly defeated.

He yelled for Cinnvext's mother to run away, and take his son somewhere safe, when Frieza walked into the room. Smirking, he grabbed his mother by the hair, and Cinnvext by the arm, and dragged them outside. A man who was with him in a green suit picked up his father, not too easily and walked out with him.

They were brought to a ship, where it flew off to a more remote location, as the family were brought to a large room. Cinnvext was thrown into one corner, his father in the other, strapped to a green rock.

Frieza took his mother, and threw her to the center of the room, and started beating her, laughing joyously.

Cinnvext shook his head, awaking from the daydream, and walked outside. He wondered how many hours had passed since he escaped from his apartment.

Looking up into the sky, he almost had a heart attack.


	4. Chapter 3, A Worlds end, and

I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy X, , or Dragon Ball Z. Except this story... I know, sucks doesn't it?

Enjoy.

The Story of Cinnvext Valentine

by

Vince

Chapter 3, A Worlds end, and a Worlds introduction into the poorly produced plot.

There was what appeared to be a sun flying straight at the planet at a steady pace.

Somehow, without even knowing how, he knew it was Frieza. He dropped to his knees in defeat, knowing that the end would come at any given moment.

"Come on now, your not gonna give up THAT easily, are you son?"

Cinnvext stood up and turned to see who was talking, but fell to his knees again. "D-dad…I cant…I cant believe it!" Cinnvext stood up and walked him, as if in a haze.

"Its me, son. Im here." His father said, opening his arms, inviting a hug. What he got, however, was a punch to the gut.

"How DARE you come to me now!!! After…After all this time!!! Do you know what ive been through!?! How could you put your own son through that!?!" He screamed at his father, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. But he wasn't going to cry.

His father had buckled over, clutching his gut. He slowly rose again, and apologized. "Im sorry, son. But you did a very good job of hiding yourself. Not even Frieza could find you. How was I supposed to?"

Cinnvext looked to the ground. "…How did you escape?" He asked. "All this time…I thought you were dead…"

"Im sorry son, but now is not the time. You must leave this planet. Its time, and its people are over." His father said.

"But…how?" He said, he sniffed, then looked up.

"Take this crystal." He said, holding out a clear crystal that was about 2 inches long and an inch in diameter. "When you touch it, you will be brought to a planet. A good planet. Im sorry, but it will erase your memories as well. I see what you have become. Your evil, and its time for redemption."

Cinnvext nodded, he didn't want to lose his memories, but he wanted to live even more. "…What about you?" He asked. There was a sudden tremor as the energy blast entered the atmosphere.

"I will find you son. Now! Hurry and take this crystal! Its time you fulfilled your destiny!" He said, thrusting the crystal into his son's hands.

Everything turned white, and then Cinnvext blacked out.

Cinnvext awoke as he normally would as though it was but a simple nap. Well, at least he tried to. The moment he sat up he knew something was wrong. First, he had a throbbing headache. He tried to touch the spot where it hurt but all he felt was a huge lump on his head.

Second, the ground was hard, so he knew he was not in a bed. He was on hard ground, outside somewhere in a small crater. Was that left by him?

Third, it was still dark out. So he ruled out casual nap.

He tried to remember what exactly what had happened to him but he couldn't remember anything. Not even his own name. He felt a lump in his pocket and took out the ruby, carefully examining it in the moonlight, then putting it back in his pocket to think about later.

After a few moments of sitting there he heard a scream."Heeeeeyyy!!"

The voice sounded male, maybe around 17 or 18, and kind of scared.

"Eh?" Cinnvext got up, and looked around for where the voice had come from. He saw a Blond male sitting on a rock, around a hundred feet away from him.

"Oy!" Cinnvext yelled, and the youth instantly looked his way. He got up, and quickly ran to Cinnvext.

"Thank god! Where is this place?" He asked Cinnvext.

"I was hoping you could tell me." He replied, To the youth's dismay.

Cinnvext looked at him. He had slightly long, blond hair, and was dressed eccentrically. Like Cinnvext, he was tan-skinned. He was wearing two blue earrings in some weird "V" design that Cinnvext had never seen before. He had black colored pants, and on one leg they were cut off around the knee.

He was wearing a hoodie, with a shield that was more like a wristband, and he had a red sword.

"...Why do you have a tail?" He asked.

Cinnvext thought for a moment, and then said, "I have no clue. Actually, I don't even know how I got here, or where I came from...So...do I know you? Are you my mother? Is this where we live???" he asked.

"No, maybe, and i wish." He said, laughing to himself.

"So...I don't know who I am, but do you know who you are?" said Cinnvext.

"Tidus is the name, Blitzball's the game!" Tidus said, striking a thumbs-up pose.

"Elephantidus?" Said Cinnvext stupidly.

"No. Just Tidus."

"Tiduselephant?"

"What?"

"Oh my god, are you named Bob!?!"

"Its just Tidus!" He yelled. He was getting aggravated at Cinnvext's stupidity. Was he brain damaged?

"Alright, Bob. Lets fly to that building over there. If it isn't your house than it must be mine." Cinnvext said. "Plus...I want a muffin..."

"Ok...But people can't fly." Tidus was now talking to Cinnvext as if he was a little boy, ignorant of the world around him.

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can to!"

"Can not!!!"

The conversation kept on going like that for the next couple of minutes, until Tidus finally screamed out of frustration; "Well fly then!!"

"Fine! I will, Bob!!!"

"It's tidus!"

"Where!?" Cinnvext looked around wildly as if expecting to see another person around.

"Just fl-" Tidus started, but Cinnvext was already about twenty feet in the air.

"Where's the Tidus? Can you eat it?" He yelled down, but Tidus was too shocked to respond.

"yyyyyyeeeeeeelllllloooooooooooo!!!" Cinnvext called down.

"..."

"Oh my god I see it!" Cinnvext yelled as he started to fly in the direction of the building that they were going to go to earlier.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Tidus called back as he struggled to keep up with him.

He still couldn't believe he could fly.


End file.
